Washer
by seto-chanluvj-kun
Summary: Joey and Kaiba at the washing machine. What could possibly go wrong? oneshot JouxKaiba


Washer

Summary: Joey and Kaiba at the washing machine. What could possibly go wrong?

Pairing: SetoxJou (Puppyshipping) One-shot Puppy Love story

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did, Yami and Yugi, Seto and Joey, Ryou and his Yami, Malik and his Yami would be together forever! -And it wouldn't be on WB for Kids-

Rating: Every one

AN: I came up with this while on the phone with my friend and I wash washing clothes and came up with the idea of what would happen if a washer were to somehow blow up with… you guessed it… BUBBLES!

"Are you supposed to put dat much liquid into da washer?" Joey questioned, watching his boyfriend as he dumped the whole bottle of Gain into the washing machine.

"Shut up, Wheeler and let me do what I think is right."

"So you're not 'posed to put dat m-"

"I saw your sister do it once and she put a lot in there, so why not?" Kaiba smirked and then handed the empty jug to Joey, "Start the washer."

"B- I don't know how…" Joey gawked, holding the jug a little tighter with each inch that Kaiba came closer to his face, "Um."

"Start. The. Washer. Darling." He breathed, capturing a kiss before stepping back.

'What a possessive… jerwk… but so so so ho-' Joey stopped himself when Kaiba nudged him and he placed the jug onto the dryer, looking at the knobs "Which one exactly?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"You call ya self a masta of computas? Right… so um, ya don't know which one?"

Kaiba sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

Thinking, which hurt the blonde highly, Joey pressed his fingers against the first knob, turning it all the way around and doing the same for the other three. "Dat didn't do anything, rich-boy."

"H-here." Kaiba reached in front of Joey and pushed the little gray button on the top of the washer.

Joey smiled and sighed, wiping the little beads of sweat from his forehead, "Dat wasn't so-"

Thunk-pound-bang-bang-ping

"What did you do to it, Wheeler?"

Joey blinked, "Why do ya automatically blame me, huh?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend pointedly, "Everything is _your_ fault, that's why I blame you."

"Well, I have somethin to say bout dat, and I thi-"

BANG SPLASH

Suddenly, the washer lid flew open and the spinner went crazy, Joey backed up against Kaiba and Kaiba twitched. Water soon exited and knocked both of the boys backwards.

Let's just say they had a Grand sized pool.

Kaiba choked on water and got up, his whole body soaked to the bone. His stare automatically turned to Wheeler, who had been knocked out by a shoe that made it's way out of the washer, and he removed his coat.

Bubbles caked on the floor and Kaiba tripped, falling stomach first right before growling.

"Wheeler, if you're not dead when I get my hands on you, I'll kill you myself." He snorted, regaining balance on his knees as he crawled over to Joey.

Taking the blonde's head into his lap, Kaiba growled again when he began to open his eyes. Joey blushed a little looking up into the brunette's crystal blue eyes and he turned his head to look at the now water filled (at least a millimeter on the floor) mansion, "I- I'm sorry Kaiba."

"Listen, Wheeler…"

Joey shifted his head back to look at Kaiba.

"Shut up, will ya?"

"Isn't it so nice out here though?" Joey smiled, enjoying the feel of Kaiba's arms hooked around his hips as they swayed to the light breeze they were enduring.

Kaiba snorted again and pressed his chin into Joey's shoulder, "I guess." He closed his eyes and kissed Joey's ear lightly, "A-as long as I… I can spend all the time in the world with you… Joey."

Joey blushed and turned his head, his cheek brushing against Kaiba's silky one, "Y-you said my first name…"

"I know, am I not allowed to be nice?" Kaiba queried, turning Joey around to face him, "Joey, truly and honestly."

Long pause.

"Y-yes Kaiba?"

"I never meant any of those things… th-that I said before."

Joey blushed a little more and Kaiba pulled him closer, 'He- he's gonna say it… he's gonna…'

Kaiba blushed too a little and leant forward to Joey's face, "I'm sorry… aishiteru Joey."

Joey's eyes filled with tears and Kaiba kissed him, his hand grasping Joey's hair as he turned his head to the side…

The End


End file.
